Neji's Bingo Book
by Rhinst
Summary: When Neji finally figures out that his sweet little cousin ain't that little anymore, he does what any overprotective brother figure does. Buy a little black book, make a hit list, and stalk-err supervise... Hinata x Anyone Neji can come up with
1. Profile 1

**A/N:** Basically a multi-chaptered fic featuring a very overprotective Neji and an adorably clueless Hinata... Do forgive any grammar and spelling inadequacies... :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ain't mine...

* * *

**Neji's Bingo Book**

It was early one morning when Neji realized that his precious little cousin wasn't so _little_ anymore, especially in the eyes of hormone-driven teenage boys. It was an issue he knew to be present for years now but has always turned a blind eye to until that faithful Sunday at a café when he left his cousin at their table to fetch their drinks only to return and find a couple of guys looming over her. He cleared his throat and with one pointed glare, managed to get the unwanted company to run-off scared out of their wits.

It didn't help that his cousin was naïve and a tad too innocent for her own good. So as his cousin's guardian and caretaker, he took it upon himself to inspect, deliberate and approve of members of the opposite sex she could freely associate with without strict supervision. All this to be done without her knowledge of course.

Immediately following that day at the café, he went to the nearest office supplies shop and availed himself a little black note book. With an evil smirk upon his usually impassive face, he began writing down the names of his targets—namely every male Hinata associates with… excluding himself of course.

He scratched his chin thoughtfully, pondering on who to begin with. He put his pen down on his desk and leaned back on his chair allowing himself to stretch a little.

"Nii-san, I'm going to go train with Kiba-kun today. I'll be back a little later." Hinata said behind the door to his room before walking away.

Ah! Of course, that rowdy, dog loving teammate of hers…

-o

**Profile 1**

**Target: **Fleabag

**Name: **Inuzuka, Kiba

**A.K.A.: **Dog-boy, Dog-breath, **Dog-gone** (If he does anything inappropriate)

**Appearance:** Generally animalistic appearance

**Hair**: Messy Auburn hair (Probably has fleas)

**Eyes**: Slit-like black eyes

**Skin Color:** Tanned appearance

**Others: **Red markings on face

**Threat:** High

**Observations:**

Seen usually with white dog.

Appears to be close to Hinata-sama. Needs further observations

-o

Neji frowned, he needed more data. He decided to kill two birds with one stone: Gather more data and; Supervise this _training session_ that his cousin spoke of.

It wasn't long before he found himself perched on top of a tree, spying—err, observing his target train with his cousin.

As he observed, he didn't like the way _fleabag_ (he preferred referring to his targets with their codes during these _missions_) got to _touch_ his cousin during their spar. Nor did he like the positions they sometimes land themselves in, such as at that moment. _Fleabag_ had his cousin trapped underneath him with his hands pinning her arms at either side of her head.

He glowered. No one would take advantage of his cousin while he was around.

o-o-o

"OUCH!"

Kiba sprung back from holding Hinata down when he felt something collide with his head. He rubbed it profusely, willing the pain to subside.

"W-what is it Kiba-kun?" Hinata rushed to her teammate and inspected his injury.

"It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. What was that some new technique or something? I thought we agreed to stick to hand-to-hand combat," Kiba pouted at her.

"B-but I didn't do anything," Hinata defended.

"Well if it wasn't you then…"

Kiba turned to look at his dog curiously.

-o

**Additional Notes:**

Target appears to be as sharp as a spoon.

-o

Neji almost chuckled. How could a dog throw a rock?

"Woof!"

He paled when he saw the dog bark towards his direction. Before any of them were able to figure out who he was, he made himself vanish with a poof! Of course not without masking his scent.

-o

**More notes:**

Be cautious of the white dog

Proceed with more care next time.

-o

"Did you see anyone?"

"N-nope…"

"Hm… I wonder what Akamaru is so excited about then," Kiba patted Akamaru's head calming the dog down. "Whatever. Let's just end today's training my head hurts like hell. Want me to walk you home?"

"No thanks Kiba-kun. I have to go to Shino-kun's house and give him some of my home made tea. It would help relieve him of his cold faster... Y-you should go home and rest too."

"Nah. You worry about me and bugboy too much," He said as he ruffled her head playfully. "I'll see you then I have to go and feed Akamaru. He seems edgy for some reason." With that said, Kiba left with a hesitant Akamaru following.

o-o-o

Neji's gaze followed his cousin's figure walk away from the training grounds. It seemed that he had another target waiting. He grabbed his little black book and started scribbling furiously.

-o

* * *

**A/N: **I would add more chapters featuring more Naruto guys. I'd probably make it longer too... I'm also planning on making a second part for Kiba 'coz this is just too short...

Not sure how many I would make though... or whether this would end as NarutoxHinata, SasukexHinata, or maybe even NejixHinata...


	2. Profile 2

**A/N:** Here's chapter two for you guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing the last one...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto does not belong to me.

* * *

**Neji's Bingo Book**

Jumping from tree to tree, hiding behind lamppost after lamppost, Neji Hyuuga continued his mission with utmost dedication as if a delicate balance hung on its success.

From what he'd heard from the conversation between _fleabag_ and his cousin, he was heading for the Aburame residence, home of his next target. He took out his little black book and read what he's written about this new quarry not too long ago.

-o

**Profile 2**

**Target:** _

-o

_Buggy, Insect-guy?_

He scratched his head at his unimaginative codename. _Bugboy_ and _bugfreak_ were so unoriginal. He also didn't want to discriminate bugs in general because he recalled how Hinata loves playing with butterflies in her garden back at the Hyuuga compound.

Jogging his memory a little, he remembered that the Aburame bugs were chakra consumers and were consequently called chakra bugs or kikai bugs. _Just like leeches,_ he mused. _Leech-boy_ then? His brows furrowed. They didn't look like leeches. They sort of looked like… cockroaches? _Cockroach-boy_? Nah. The Aburame was literally a walking beehive save for the actual bees, of course. Maybe, _leech-hive _or _cockroach-hive_?

If not for his famed composure, he probably would have pulled at his hair, stomped around childishly and whined out loud, revealing his location to his clueless little cousin. But of course, he didn't do any of that. He took a deep intake of breath and closed his eyes, willing inspiration to come and give him a better codename for the current target. Codenames were essential, after all.

_Bugzilla?_

_Bugger?_

_Insectasaurus?_

_Bugaboo?_

_Creepcrawler?_

A few minutes and a lot of uninspired codenames later, Neji realized that if he did not finish this naming business soon, he wouldn't be able to spy—err _observe_ his cousin interact with the target.

He sighed and wrote the next name that came to mind. His eye twitched.

-o

**Target:** The Buggy-man

**Name: **Aburame Shino

**A.K.A.: **Bugzilla, Bugger, Insectasaurus, Bugaboo, Creepcrawler, Leech-hive, Cockroach-hive, Leech-boy, Cockroach-boy

**Appearance:** Covered in dark clothing. Appears to be photophobic.

**Hair**: Hidden behind hood of jacket

**Eyes**: Hidden behind black glasses.

**Skin Color:** Hidden behind the rest of his clothes

**Others: **Insects occasionally popping out of nowhere crawling all over the little

revealed skin.

**Threat:** High

**Observations:**

Not seen usually.

Appears to be mysterious and reserved.

Appears to be close to Hinata-sama. Needs further observations.

-o

Once again, the data he had did not reveal much. He needed more. A lot more, considering the profile had absolutely nothing on the mysterious target. It was almost useless. Almost. Except for the code name, that is.

Nodding to himself, he continued following his cousin's track.

o-o-o

"Shino-kun, I brought tea," Hinata said, as she held out a tray in front of her. "I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen. Y-your dad said it was fine..."

"Thank you, Hinata. You shouldn't have troubled yourself, though. I'm already quite recovered."

Placing the tray over a bedside table, Hinata glanced at her sick companion and frowned a little.

"It's fine really. Aren't those clothes a little too hot to wear?"

Through his dark tinted glasses, Shino glanced at the cup of tea her outstretched hand was offering him. He accepted it, gave it a little whiff and took a little sip.

"I'm quite comfortable with them. This tea is good. Thank you."

"Your welcome Shino-kun." She gave him a little smile, not without her usual blush when given compliments.

o-o-o

-o

**Additional Notes:**

Target is still heavily clothed even in bed.

Keeps respectable distance from Hinata-sama. Still under observation.

-o

Perched on a nearby tree, Byakugan activated, Neji tried to focus on reading his target's lip movements. He found it exceedingly difficult since both his cousin and _The Buggy-man_—he twitched—were reticent individuals who had the uncanny ability to speak while only barely moving their mouths. Through practice and the years of living with her, he was able to accurately interpret what his cousin was saying. The same could not be said for his target. Still, he doubled his efforts to understand their conversation.

"It's getting a little late, Hinata."  
'_Let's go on a little date, Hinata.'_

Had Hinata's blush been absent, perhaps Neji would've noticed his error in translation. He frowned. How dare he ask her out without permission? He hasn't even been approved of yet!

"I-it's fine, Shino-kun."

Neji almost facepalmed himself. Hinata was too nice to refuse for her own good.

"Your cousin tends to be overzealous when it comes to you and your welfare."

'_Your cousin tends to be overly __**jealous **__when it comes to you and your affairs.'_

For a moment, Neji stood unmoving with his mouth slightly agape. Jealous? Him? He glared hard and good at Mr. _Buggyman._

-o

**More Notes:**

Target has a little too many bugs inside the head.

-o

Picking up a random bug scurrying along the stem of the tree he was at, he almost considered holding it hostage just to see how Mr._Buggyman_ would react. Or maybe to keep him behaved in case he really does go out on a date with his cousin. In the end, he decided not to let the _jealousy_ comment get to him so he let the little bug go gently but not without a few parting words.

"I don't suppose you know the boy there inside with my cousin." No answer. He felt a little silly but it made him feel a little better to talk to someone.

"My cousin means a lot to me and I've sworn to protect her. I know she is quite capable of handling a lot but she has little experience with these matters. That is why anyone who wishes to pursue any type of relationship with her will have to go through me."

The little bug flew away to another tree branch. Neji sighed and returned to his 'mission'.

"Neji-niisan wouldn't mind," Oh yes, yes he would. "He means really well."

The smile on his cousin's face made him forget his mission for the briefest of moments. It reminded him of the very purpose of his self-assigned mission: to protect that smile and the one carrying it. With a more determined expression upon his face, he continued watching them.

"I guess I better get going then. Get well soon, Shino-kun."

Shino nodded and watched her leave his room. After waiting a few more minutes, he held out his finger until a little bug landed on it.

"Any type of relationship, huh? That's interesting." He said with the smallest of smiles upon his features.

-o

* * *

**A/N: **Just because it's fun let's have a little vote. Scratch that. Make it two little votes.

1) Vote for a pairing...

2) Vote for the next profile... (Who should get it?)

It would help. Though, I can't promise you anything...

Oh yeah... Thanks for the support on my other fic too... Yay! I won the July DateMe contest! :D


	3. Profile 3

**A/N:** I'm back and here is your third profile... and a little extra

* * *

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill...

* * *

**Neji's Bingo Book**

After rereading the current profiles in his trusty little black book, Neji knew that it just wasn't enough. _Hinata interacts with more males than those two…_ The problem wasn't that Neji didn't know who those male were. The problem was that he didn't know who to start with. She rarely interacts with others if it wasn't work related. In the end, he decided to do more snooping—err, _information gathering_ by going over to where his cousin was. He at least expected to gather more data today than he did yesterday.

It wasn't long until he spotted her as she was exiting the Hyuuga compound. He called out to her and walked over when she stopped and turned to look at him.

"Hinata-sama, you're headed somewhere?" He stated more than asked.

She blinked slowly and looked up at him—as he was taller—and tried to think of reasons her cousin would call her for.

"H-hai. D-do you need something nii-san?"

"No. I have nothing to do today so I was going to ask you to accompany me for a training session or perhaps a walk around town," He was mildly surprised that she had plans for today that he didn't know about. "My apologies for delaying you, Hinata-sama, seeing as you seem to have a prior appointment."

His eyes had a narrowed edge unto them, suspicions filling his thoughts. _Where else would she go at a time this early? A date perhaps?_ Hinata noticing the slight tightening of her cousin's jaw quickly misinterpreted it as disappointment.

"Y-you don't have to apologize nii-san. I'm sorry I can't come with you today. I promised Kurenai-sensei I'd take care of her son, Hiro-kun, today," Never one to feel easy when turning someone's request down, Hinata stared nervously at her feet while tugging at the hem of her jacket. "K-kurenai-sensei has important work-related matters to deal with. I'm really sorry nii-san. I promise I'll go next time."

She had said her last sentence in a rush that he almost didn't get it. She ended up being flustered and lowering her head in a bow. It was Neji's turn to blink and stare, and soon a small smile reached the corners of his lips, a sign of amusement at his cousin's behavior. He gently placed his hand over her lowered head and ruffled her hair playfully while chuckling a little.

"It's you who doesn't have to apologize," He shook his head sideways to further show his amusement as she raised her head to look at him hopefully.

"You're not mad?"

"Not at all. You're thinking too much into it, Hinata-sama. I'm merely worried about you. You better head off now; I've delayed you for too long."

"O-oh, bye then," she flashed him an embarrassed grin and waved shyly as she once again turned to leave.

He was about to head back into the compound with a small smile on his face, that was, until he heard the rest of her goodbye. "Don't worry about me, nii-san. Shikamaru-kun is coming too…" He almost gave himself a whiplash when he tried to turn around and stop her but she had already left.

-o

**Profile 3**

**Target: **The BoredPineapple

**Name: **Nara, Shikamaru

**A.K.A.: **Lazy-ass, Lazy-head, Lazy-butt

-o

Neji paused. Every single cell in Shikamaru's being was lazy. He had to get this over with quick in order to catch up to his cousin. He continued scribbling as he walked down the street to Kurenai's home, ignoring the curious glances the pedestrians were giving him.

-o

**Appearance:** Generally bored appearance.

**Hair**: Black hair tied in a spiky bundle

**Eyes**: Narrow brown eyes

**Skin Color:** Intermediate skin complexion

**Others: **Head is pineapple-shaped

**Threat:** Low

**Observations:**

Extremely intelligent despite outward appearance. Be cautious!

Seen usually observing skies.

Relationship to Hinata-sama appears limited to work.

Exploring prospect of a deeper connection through Kurenai's child.

-o

Neji has much respect for the lazy genius. He doesn't know him much outside of their lives as shinobi, however from what he'd heard, _Pineapple_ had this vague _thing_ going on with the Suna delegate. He did not appear to be interested at all towards the opposite gender and he recalls _Pineapple _generalizing womankind as '_troublesome'._ Despite all of this, he deemed it appropriate to _observe_ them interact—just to be safe and to possibly gather a bit more data.

Settling himself below a window ledge and activating his Byakugan to view Kurenai's living room, Neji Hyuuga masked his presence with the efficiency of the ANBU captain that he was.

o-o-o

"Ah, Hiro-kun stay here for a while, okay? I bet that's Shikamaru-kun at the door" Hinata glanced at the door and waited as the person behind it knocked again.

She gently placed the toddler down and proceeded to let Shikamaru in. "G-good day, Shika-kun. Kurenai-sensei has already left and Hiro-kun has been waiting for you eagerly." She smiled at him as he nodded and returned the greeting.

"Ah. Where is the troublesome little tike?" Hinata knew that the small smile on his face betrayed how troublesome he found little Hiro to be.

Hiro looked at them curiously with wide scarlet eyes. With glee, Hiro addressed them both while clapping his hands excitedly. Shikamaru amusedly shook his head from side-to-side with a muttered 'Troublesome'. Hinata blushed prettily and offered a huge grin as Hiro lunged himself towards her outstretched arms.

And Neji… Neji choked and died on the spot.

-o

Okay, maybe he wasn't dead…yet. But he was pretty damn close to asphyxiating himself. After a few moments, when he finally regained his ability to breathe, Neji narrowed his eyes, making the veins surrounding it bulge more. The words innocent little Hiro gleefully addressed his cousin and the _Pineapple _with, echoing continuously inside his head.

"_Ayah! Nata-mama! Shika-papa!"_

"_mama-Nata! Papa-Shika!"_

He took out his notebook and with a giant 'X', scratched a part that he knew needed revision.

-o

**Threat: (Low) HIGH **(especially paired with the terrible toddler)

-o

He paused. The child needed a profile of his own; especially with the way he was hugging and burying his face in his cousin's front. Even so, he wasn't as paranoid as to classify a baby with hormone driven teenagers so he acquiesced with himself to just settle with a partial profile.

He wasn't one to rule out a target solely because of a seventeen-year-gap.

-o

**Profile 3.5**

**Target: **The Dirty Diaper

**Name: **Yuuhi, Hiro

**A.K.A.: **Pineapple jr., Tiny tot, Terrible Toddler

**Appearance:** Cheerful and Innocent. (**.**.)

**Hair**: Black hair tied messily on head as well

**Eyes**: Wide Scarlet eyes

**Skin Color:** Intermediate skin complexion

**Others: **Head is pineapple-shaped albeit smaller

**Threat:** Moderate (with potential to escalate as he ages)

**Observations:**

Taken care of by Hinata-sama

Treats Hinata-sama and _Pineapple_ as surrogate pare—nts

-o

Neji fished out a kunai out of his pocket. His pencil had broken when he wrote the last word in _The Dirty Diaper's_ profile. With a deep breath to calm himself, he resumed his spy work—err casual monitoring.

-o

"So where d'ya wanna go little runt?" Shikamaru picked up the little boy and ruffled his hair with his knuckles. "I personally think it's too troublesome but your mother says that you need to go out more. You've been cooped up in here for too long, she says."

Hiro looked at him in puzzlement. "Kaa-san?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Yes, your mother. Black hair, red eyes. Who else would I be talking about?"

Hiro giggled as if to answer his question and exclaimed loudly. "Nata-mama!"

Shikamaru smirked. "Right. You have two mothers."

"Um!" Hiro nodded fervently. "kaa-san!" He pointed to a picture of Kurenai on a side table. "Nata-mama!" He pointed gleefully at a blushing Hinata.

"A-ano Shika-kun, perhaps we could take him out for lunch since Kurenai-sensei wasn't able to prepare anything and it might take me some time to make some." Seeing Hiro's expectant look, she added, "We could take him to the park afterwards a-and maybe go grocery shopping. Kurenai-sensei must find it difficult to find time for these things so it would probably be of great help."

Glancing from the hopeful Hinata and the excited boy in his arms, Shikamaru knew that he really didn't have a choice in the matter. He barely resisted the urge to say his favorite word. For some reason, he felt as if the day would be extra 'troublesome'. What he didn't know was that trouble came in the form of an overprotective cousin ducking behind the very window he was gazing at.

o-o-o

Now, Neji knew that Shikamaru was not the type to take advantage of situations such as the present one—or at least for the sake of the _Pineapple's_ safety, he hoped not. Otherwise, he'll find himself as a test subject for numerous new jutsus Neji has yet to make up. He narrowed his eyes at their joined hands as he followed them discretely through the streets.

o-o-o

Hinata was finding it really hard to fight down her blush. Hiro-kun had insisted that she and _'Shika-papa'_ hold hands with each other just like the mini-versions of his 'kaa-san' and 'tou-san' in the picture on top of the side table. Shikamaru had stiffened but she knew that, like her, he wouldn't deprive the little boy of the joy of belonging to a whole family. Even though Hiro would eventually have to accept that he would never be able to meet his 'tou-san' outside the picture, _'Shika-papa'_ would always be there to watch over him in his stead.

When he grows a little older, they would have to explain that they aren't his real parents. Right now though, with his limited understanding of words and their meanings it was really not an option to deny him. The child could barely walk and knew little to no words outside 'mama' and 'papa'. So there they were, hand in hand, wishing to all forms of gods out there that none of their friends saw them. It would be as Shikamaru aptly describes… troublesome.

o-o-o

Neji contemplated on throwing a rock at the _Pineapple._ He decided against it as he might hit the child he was carrying with his left arm. The arm not holding Hinata-sama, he noted. He needed something to break off their entwined hands—a contact he did not approve of.

He grabbed the latest copy of the local newspaper off a random street stand, buried his face in it, and allowed a bit of distance between his targets and himself. In guise of a _harmless _bystander _harmlessly_ reading a _harmless_ newspaper, he activated his bloodline limit to search for anything that could help him fulfill his endeavors. The corners of his lips twitched upwards slightly as he spotted something that would be very useful to him. Grabbing a water bottle at another random street stand, he positioned himself, ready to execute his new found plan.

o-o-o

Shikamaru stopped abruptly as he felt something wet and sloppy hit the back of his neck. As Hinata glanced at him curiously, he released her hand and carefully touched his nape. He was mildly disturbed to feel something squishy there. He took it and examined it closely.

"I-it's a spitball," Hinata supplied, her look one of curiosity and slight amusement.

Darting his head around, he noticed a few kids, on the street to their left, playing with straws and well… spit.

"_Must have been a misfire," _he thought with a grimace as Hiro bounced happily in his hold.

"Let's just keep going," He shoved his free hand inside his pocket. He knew he better wash his hand first before he touches anything or anyone with it. Hinata seemed to look more at ease without them having to hold hands, and Hiro… judging by the way he said, _"_Yuck! Shika-papa!" they were sure he didn't want _that_ hand near either himself or '_Nata-mama'._ The drool the little critter was spreading all over Shikamaru's shoulder, however, seemed fine to the boy. Shikamaru swore the stain would stay. Troublesome brat.

_Odd though,_ he always thought that spit would be more sticky and viscous like the little puddle Hiro was making on his shoulder. He shook his head and walked on. He was too preoccupied with his companions to think about insignificant matters like the consistency of spit. Or, he added, the improbability of a spitball, coming from those kids, to hit him directly at the back from an angle directed towards his side…

o-o-o

-o

**Profile 3 **

**More Notes:**

Operation Divide and Conquer: Successful

Target seems wary but still unsuspicious

Proceed with even more caution

-o

The newspaper Neji held in his hand had a tear on one page right by the edge. It also had a suspicious little hole with a tiny straw poking out of it. His water bottle, he placed on top of the table as he sat outside one of the ramen stands found on the busy street. He was not above spitballs but he was certainly above using spit. It was gross and not proper for a Hyuuga. Hyuugas stand for everything proper, after all.

He smirked victoriously. And though he felt elated at his success, he knew the day was far from over. Judging by the look on _Pineapples_' face, he needed more delicacy if he ever wanted to end this _mission _without being discovered.

-o

"Say Aah, Hiro-kun," Hinata mouthed to get the little boy to open his mouth wider.

Hiro opened his mouth and chomped on the spoon playfully. Shikamaru watched them amusedly as he rested his head on his propped elbow.

They sat inside a family restaurant at a table for two with Hinata and Shikamaru facing each other, and little Hiro sitting on a high chair adjacent to them.

When Hinata was about to spoonfeed him again, Hiro crossed his tiny arms over his chest and stubbornly refused by turning his head defiantly away.

Hinata blinked, mildly surprised. "W-what's wrong Hiro-kun?"

Shikamaru raised a brow at the child.

Hiro peeked at them through the corner of his eyes. He glanced around and then stared hard at the family two tables across from them. Hinata and Shikamaru turned their heads slowly at the same direction, dread forming at the pits of their stomachs.

His raised brow rose higher as he observed the occupants of the other table. A middle-aged couple with a tiny toddler, positioned similarly to them. The only difference was that the couple was all… _mushy._ They shared the same drink through a bendy straw. They held hands while eating. They nuzzled at each other's noses. They even fed each other with the same spoon. By the time he finished observing, he was sure he'd lost his appetite and that his left cheek was twitching uncontrollably. Judging by Hinata's pale face, he knew he wasn't the only one uncomfortable.

"You're not serious…" His voice sounded slightly incredulous. 'Slightly' because he sort off saw it coming. He returned his stare to the stubborn boy and, seeing his defiant eyes, Shikamaru concluded that Hiro was indeed serious. He was about to say something snappy when…

"Mhhm?"… he felt a spoon shoved in his mouth. He glanced at Hinata and was shocked (not to mention a bit disturbed) by the fact that she was smiling sweetly at him. She had her usual blush and her smile, although a bit strained, was no less sweeter.

"Now, now, Shika-kun. You wouldn't want to upset little Hiro-kun now would you?" She said in a singsong voice that, combined with her smile, would have turned lesser men to mush.

Spoon still shoved in his mouth, he glanced towards the boy, whose eyes were beginning to water and lips were already quivering. _That is not a good sign._ Hiro was never a silent crier. His brain started functioning again and he realized the reason behind Hinata's strange behavior.

"We wouldn't want to draw any more attention s-so…" She did not finish. She shot him a pleading look.

Head still propped on his arm, he conceded and finally swallowed the spoonful. "Right…" He drawled. "Troublesome brat."

He decided that he would compromise with the brat. He would allow being spoonfed (secretly, though, he preferred it as he was lazy) and even drinking from the same glass (although with different straws) but he draws the line at the nuzzling. Hiro seemed satisfied enough as he guided Hinata's hand from alternately feeding him then his 'Shika-papa'. Hinata, though blushing uncontrollably, was just glad they weren't drawing much attention.

-o

**Profile 3.5 (The Dirty Diaper)**

**Additional Notes:**

The child is more troublesome than initially thought. To consider possible extermination…

-o

Or not… If he ever wants his cousin to keep talking to him. Perhaps he could exterminate the _Pineapple_? No… although the situation is…taxing… _Pineapple_ has done nothing inappropriate so Neji decided to let him live… if only barely. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Situations such as these are precisely the reason for his tasking himself to supervise Hinata's interactions with the opposite gender. It was his duty to protect her and make sure that no male (without his consent and approval) would be able to take advantage of any situation with her, intentional or _unintentional_.

Pretending to read his butchered newspaper, he sat at the table farthest to them, right by a corner so they could not see him. Byakugan activated, he could see them and wanted badly to just go over there and separate the two. The whispering around their table did not help him.

"_What a cute little family…"_

"_They make an odd yet surprisingly cute couple, don't they?"_

"_What a cute child they have! I can't see the resemblance but …"_

"_I remember when we first had our date I was probably blushing as hard as her back then… Of course our little baby came after that date when we— "_

It took all of his shinobi training and his Hyuuga pride to prevent him from assuming the fetal position and covering his ears not to hear the rest of the last sentence. When he saw the _Dirty Diaper _take his cousin's hand and put it over the _Pineapple's _he abruptly stood up and exited the restaurant.

-o

Hinata was pretty sure someone from the kitchen was going to come out and, mistaking it for an overgrown tomato with how red it was at the moment, chop her head off her neck. She lifted her eyes towards Shikamaru and thought he seemed more irritated at Hiro's grin, the slight sputter of his lips (a sign of his muddled thoughts and inability to form coherent words) betrayed his embarrassment to her superior Hyuuga eyes. Hiro had both his little hands pinning Shikamaru's on top of hers and if it weren't for the exultant look in his carefree eyes, both she and Shikamaru would have broken the contact off. Breaking the contact off would seem as a harsh rejection to the little boy. As it was, situations such as these required delicacy. But before she could coax Hiro into letting their hands go, a shadow loomed over their table and she was forced to look up to find a beautiful yet seemingly familiar face.

"Hi! I'm Jeni a new waitress in this restaurant. Your previous server finds himself… unavailable at the moment. I'll be taking his place from now."

Any recognition and association Hinata saw was forcefully crushed the minute she saw Jeni's grin. But it was kept barely alive by the almost invisible steely glint in her brown eyes.

-o

* * *

**A/N:** I know it was mean to cut it like that but Shika's profile will continue up to the next chapter... I wasn't really much of a HinaxShika fan but when I wrote this, I couldn't help but torture Neji...

Voting for the fourth profile is open and so is the one for the main pairing. I do not guarantee that the one with the most votes would win but it does influence my writing. I'm actually more convinced with the reasonings. Quality over quantity and all... This chapter was actually inspired by a particular review...

**salote: **Yes, it could be foreshadowing but what form? Red herring perhaps? XD

Forgive grammar and spelling mistakes please... On second thought, weed them out and burn them! burn them!


	4. Profile 3 point 5

**A/N:** Really... I didn't think I was gone long... Time flies. meh.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Not mine...

* * *

Moko was a simple man who was old enough to be weak in the knees but had enough youth in him not to be considered an elderly. Like many ordinary men, he suffered from occasional bouts of forgetfulness or confusion, such as losing one's keys, mismatching one's socks, or even forgetting to wear underwear. Such episodes have not bothered him in the least and his routine life had gone on completely unchanged for the past twenty years or so: He gets up, prepares for his work (a server in a quaint little family restaurant found in the quieter civilian districts of Konoha), serves a couple of tables, occasionally takes out the trash, serves more tables, says goodbye to his good friend (who happens to own said restaurant), goes home to his cottage (where only he and his pet cat resided, notwithstanding a couple of wild rosebushes and cabbage patches in the vicinity), sleep and repeat. Nothing could've prepared him for what would come.

That day, he had done the getting up from bed, the preparing for work, the serving of some tables, and was in the middle of the taking out of the trash when suddenly he felt something hit him at the base of his head. It was enough to disorient him but not to render him unconscious.

Through the fog that was his mind, he was barely aware of the figure standing in the middle of the alley. His mind cleared a little allowing him to discern that the figure was a lovely young woman of brown hair and eyes. She quickly moved to his side allowing him to use her as support which he preferred instead of leaning on the dumpster. She smiled a sweet smile and led him inside through the backdoor reserved for employees from whence he himself had come from.

"Hey whassup ol' man?" asked the one of his younger coworkers once they were inside. "Who's da chick?"

"Moko, anything wrong?" this time it was the owner who asked.

He was about to tell them what had happened and how the girl had been the one to help him but she beat him to it.

"He's my papa's brother! He's not well you see and I, being his dutiful long lost niece, have come to help him. I will relieve him of his duties for today. Owner, allow me to serve the patrons in his stead for today! My father sent me from the distant provinces of the Water country to check up on him for today… Do not deny me this!" The girl had said with much fervor, eyes glossy with unshed tears.

Stunned silence followed.

"I'm sorry… Wha-?"

Moko had occasional bouts of forgetfulness but he was sure he'd remember something as important as having relatives in the Water country. He was about to voice his thoughts but the girl beat him to it again.

"Uncle Momo—" "It's Moko and—" "is very confused right now. He's in shock and probably in denial" It was at this point that Moko just stared open mouthed at the girl. _A nutcase to top'em all._

"I'll leave him to you while I take over his job for now." She proceeded to taking Moko's apron and putting it on herself. Turning to the manager she sniffed and said, "You don't know how long we've been looking for him."

The manager, being a close friend of Moko's and having known each other for most of their lives raised a skeptical brow. _Is this girl for real?_ He gazed at his employees as if seeking an answer but gave up after seeing their incredulous faces. As if sensing their doubts, the girl turned and addressed them all with the most beautiful—and terrifying—smile they've seen in their lives. Moko was sure he'd just wet himself.

"I'm going to serve the customer's now… I'll be relieving uncle until I deem it necessary for him to continue…Now, don't go causing unnecessary worry to others. Everything will be fine..."She smiled though her eyes were hard. They gulped. "After that I'll be heading back to Water country to tell papa everything!" Another sweet smile and she was gone. Her message rang clearer than day : _Don't get in my way, don't try to tell anyone, and act as if there's nothing out of the ordinary happening and I leave without mutilating any of you._

"Whoa! Introduce me to more of your family, old man! That chick was hot and crazy as shi—" Moko's glare silenced his companion. "I think I'll be taking a day off after all… I'll let my… er niece handle things…"

The owner nodded. "Lovely girl. Try not to bring any more relatives to work."

* * *

**Neji's Bingo Book**

Taking advantage of the distraction the newcomer provided for Hiro, Shikamaru took his hand from where the boy had it pinned, and propped his head lazily on it.

"Oh, hello." Hinata smiled timidly at the waitress. Jeni smiled back.

And there it was again, the kind familiar smile. _Perhaps it's because they're both pretty_, she mused. Meanwhile, seeing Hinata's awkward smile turn into that which showed curious recognition, Jeni knew she had to do something very _un_characteristic of her true self.

Shikamaru, who wasn't really paying attention as the girls smiled at each other, was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard Jeni giggle suddenly. "You guys make a cute family."

Hinata's face turned red and she smiled kindly as she explained, "Oh no, we're not uhm… We're just watching little Hiro and taking him out to play."

"Not dating then?" Jeni raised a brow to tease her. "N-no!" Hinata squeaked. Jeni chuckled at how adorable the younger girl was but dread formed at the pit of her stomach at what she was about to do next. _For Hinata-sama. For Hinata-sama, _she repeated like a mantra inside her head.

"So…" She drawled and looked at Shikamaru, mustering the most expectant look she could without looking constipated. It was difficult but Jeni pulled it off. "You're friend's available?"

"I think so." Hinata was eyeing her more curiously as she glanced back and forth from her to Shikamaru, who at the moment was choking on a piece of lettuce from the salad he popped into his mouth.

It was an opportune moment to ascertain that the _Pineapple_ had no other intentions toward his—er her cousin. Jeni just wished she could get over the ordeal with her dignity intact. Of course that would be the case because no one will ever know. Ever.

"Are you alright? Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata looked at him with concern and offered him a glass of water amidst Hiro's delighted laughter at his expense. "Oh, dear… Let me help," Moving behind his chair, Jeni patted his back with a smile. To Shikamaru, it seemed a bit sadistic though that may be because the _gentle_ pat the waitress was giving felt more like palm strikes. _What does this girl eat?_

"I'm fine.." He managed to cough out and thanked Hinata for the water before glaring at the little boy.

"You're cute…" The way she took her time to say the words and the difficulty she had in forming the words made it seem as though she were shy. In reality of course, it was the blow to (manly) pride that made it difficult.

"Er, Right. Yeah, we'll be taking the bill." Like any awkward or troublesome situation Shikamaru encounters, his initial response would always be avoidance. If he doesn't have to deal with it, he won't. Admirers were not new for him. He may not be like Sasuke who has swarms of them or Gaara who gets stalked 24/7 but he's had his fair share. His lackadaisical attitude had always kept them at bay and he'd always been a step ahead so he's never had to deal with it directly. This girl popping out of nowhere was boldly stepping into his comfort zone.

Glad for the reason to drop the subject as well, Jeni left the table but not without a wink to enforce her character and supposed interest.

"She seems nice." Amused eyes studied him from across the table. "Are you running away?"

He scoffed at her and laid his head back on his chair mumbling something that sounded like, "not my type."

"You have a preference?" He shot her a look. Realizing that her question might have offended him, she corrected, "I just meant that you didn't occur to me as the type to um… think of these things."

Raising one brow lazily, he stared at her and asked with a twinge of disbelief in his voice, "You think I'm not the type to have preference?" _Is there even anyone without preference?_

"Erm… No…What I mean is… I'm sorry..." She fiddled with the spoon before looking him back in the eye. "If she was your 'type' would you have given her a chance?"

He looked a bit surprised at her question. "I wouldn't," as he answered truthfully he watched her in the corner of his eyes as she fidgeted. "T-that's what I meant… You don't seem like the type to go for preference let alone think it through." She raised her head to smile at him. "Because, Shikamaru-kun who finds these sort of things troublesome would act on them—preference or not—only if he's already in it to deep." _Only if he's already in love_.

Before he absorbed what she just said, Jeni had already returned with the bill in her hand. She waved them goodbye enthusiastically. Shikamaru resolved not to eat there again.

-o

Neji had gone on numerous undercover missions throughout his career as a shinobi. He's had to do much worse than what he did in that family restaurant. But it was never with someone he knew or, for that matter, someone he would see again. He was glad that the flirting he had to do with the _Pineapple_ was kept to a minimum.

After getting rid of his disguise, he let the trio cover some distance before following them once more. He was relieved to see that the _Dirty Diaper_ resting in his cousin's arms—presumably to recharge himself for their trip to the park—and not causing any more trouble.

-o

**Profile 3**

**Additional Notes:**

Still no other sign of untowardly intentions

It seems target might not prefer bold women. Examining implications towards meek women like Hinata-sama.

-o

On their way to the park, Shikamaru contemplated what Hinata said to him in the restaurant. It was a simple enough assumption to make but he was impressed by the simple truth it contained. That he wished to settle down someday and get a family of his own was no secret of his. He had hoped to live a life without hassle but a fat chance at that happening considering all the troublesome people in his life. But how and which girl to settle down with… he'd assume that she'd just come along into his life. But what if no one came? What if she'd already come?

Hinata was right, he wouldn't think of actively pursuing someone let alone allowing anyone to actively pursue him unless there was a variable that he could not account for. Was love the only variable capable of doing that?

He had hoped to marry a regular girl who wasn't too ugly and not too pretty. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after his daughter is married and his son becomes a successful ninja, and spend the rest of his life playing shōgi or Go. Then die of old age before his wife. Was it possible without him doing anything? Does he need to wait for love or does he need to find it? Shikamaru was no romantic but he was very pragmatic. He knew that it was unlikely he settle down with a civilian considering his position and line of work so that narrowed down his choices considerably.

He studied his companion. A _regular girl who wasn't too ugly and not too pretty_. Hinata was anything but regular, though her beauty was subtle and she wasn't as troublesome as some women he knew. Sometimes it even feels as if she molds her existence to the convenience of who she's dealing with without losing herself in the process. If they prefer silence she keeps quiet, if they prefer loud she urges them to talk; an existence not overbearingly bright but bright enough, not dark as the shade but dim enough to provide ease.

Before Shikamaru could continue with his musings, he found himself landing face first on the ground with a concerned Hinata bending down to help him up. Lifting his head, he saw a ball the size of his head roll away.

"Are you alright?" She offered him the hand not carrying Hiro. The park had a lot of children and adults playing so it was hard to find the source of the ball—especially since he wasn't particularly paying attention to anything.

"Fine," He studied her and took her hand only to abruptly let go when another ball—this time the size of a fist—collided with the side of his head. He glared at the direction where he thought it came from (he was much to disoriented to be able to tell properly).

-o

**Profile 3**

**Notes:**

Target seems to be considering things while looking at Hinata-sama in a speculative manner…

Things being speculated does not appear welcome. Initiating diversion tactic.

-o

Neji observed his targets from a distance. The trip to the park was mostly uneventful. In fact, it was too uneventful for Neji's taste. That was when he noticed _it_. The look that the _Pineapple _was giving his cousin in his contemplative silence. It was harmless, it was unobtrusive, it was respectable. But Neji knew it was _dangerous_—more dangerous than causal handholding, or accidental embraces. The _Pineapple_ was considering something and was studying his cousin keenly. Neji knew from experience that the more you understand of Hinata—the more you see who she truly was—the more you grow to care about and appreciate her silent existence.

As funny as it sounds, it's easier for him to imagine people falling in love with Hinata than people talking to her. She did not talk to a lot of people. Most people would even find talking to her a bit annoying and trying because of her self-depreciating behavior, but those few who have endured these quirks can attest to the charm that she possesses.

He doubted the existence of any form of attraction between the _Pineapple _and his cousin but weeds tend to be easily overlooked when too small. It's better to prevent roots from taking hold of soil rather than plucking them out and damaging both. With this in mind, he stole a ball from a couple of kids—without their knowledge as he was too fast for them to see—playing catch, hid in the nearby trees and sent the ball flying to Shikamaru with a juken strike.

He winced as it made contact, thinking maybe he hit it too hard. The remorse he felt did not last too long as the _Pineapple_ regained his senses and with the same contemplative gaze, took his cousin's hand to get up. With his super reflexes he darted from out of the trees, took a miniature ball from the kids playing below him, threw the ball at the _Pineapple_ and went back to the tree. All done between the time Shikamaru slowly reached out for Hinata's hand and made contact with it.

Neji did not anticipate his plan backfiring. If there was a dignified way to foam at the mouth, Neji would be doing so at the moment.

-o

**Profile 3**

**Notes:**

Diversion tactics: Failed

-o

Or succeeded. Depending on how one views it. Now the _Pineapple _had other things to think about. While letting little Hiro play in the sandbox, Hinata had half-dragged him underneath the shade of a nearby tree, got some ice from a nearby beverage vendor and proceeded to apply cold compress on his injured head.

"How are you feeling?" Gently, she felt his head for any swelling. She winced at the size of his forming lump.

"Troublesome," he grunted feeling a bit groggy.

"Shika-kun, you better not move much for the time being. You got hit pretty hard" There was a motherly tone in her voice that held much patience and warmth. Still, the ground was hard and putting his hands underneath his head did not ease the discomfort from the rocky soil nor the rough tree branches.

Hinata took his head and gently positioned herself so that his head was lying on her lap. She continued to dutifully press the ice—which he now realized was wrapped in her handkerchief—on his lump. Only the red dusting her cheek betrayed her embarrassment but her eyes told him that he'd be giving her more discomfort by not allowing her to help. It was good that their position behind the tree hid them and at the same time allowed them to watch Hiro.

"Rest now, Shikamaru-kun. We'd be staying here for a while anyway. Hiro-kun is having fun." She smiled and Shikamaru then understood. She didn't want to go home yet so Hiro could play but she also considered that—although _very _far from having a serious injury—he must be tired and he needed rest considering his head suddenly transformed into a ball magnet. She knew he wanted the day done with already so he could rest. Ever the diplomat, she found them middle ground.

Their afternoon was spent that way with Hinata watching Hiro play as she treated Shikamaru's injury. Shikamaru contented himself lying on her lap watching the clouds through the trees and sometimes glancing at Hinata's peaceful face.

Neji observed his cousin gaze lovingly at the _Dirty Diaper_. He could never disrupt the look of serenity on her face so, dejectedly, he allowed _Pineapple_ to rest peacefully on his cousin's lap. Only _occasionally_ flicking tiny rocks and mud at him—making it seem like the work of tiny animals. And casting sand whenever the wind blew in their direction—since Shikamaru was lying down, he alone knew how troublesome this was. Other than that, Neji was at peace in the park as well.

-o

**Profile 3**

**Notes:**

Target is respectful and showed no inappropriate behavior

Will be allowed to continue interaction with Hinata-sama but will still be under observation

**Profile 3.5**

**Notes:**

Definitely increases threat level of the Pineapple.

Necessitates strict observation when together with Pineapple

-o

The day went by and the odd makeshift family went to the grocery to pick up some food items. Shikamaru bought a pill for his migraine and Hiro, tired from playing, slept soundly in his arms.

"Today was… interesting," Hinata said eyeing him amusedly as they made their way to Kurenai's home.

"Today was troublesome you mean," He raised a brow at her and gave her a half smirk. To which she giggled. "If you thought today was troublesome, wait until he grows up a bit more." He grimaced and then gazed at the boy in his arms. "Yeah…"

Deciding that he had gathered enough data for that day, Neji turned to leave but stopped when he saw something—someone waving at the three departing figures.

"Is that Rock Lee?" Indeed it was and he was waving frantically at them. At first Shikamaru couldn't decide whether it was a new form of exercise, but when Hinata zoomed past him to go to where the taijutsu specialist was he realized that Lee was actually calling them over.

Hinata stopped in front of Lee only to have him whisper something in her ear fervently—as proved by the flames in his eyes. With a blush on her cheeks and a determined nod, Hinata returned to his side and Lee scurried off to who knows where.

"What was that about?"

"N-nothing"

And Shikamaru, though a little curious, didn't really want to know because he's had enough trouble for the day. "Whatever"

The same could not be said for Neji whose eyebrows could not possibly rise any higher.

-o

* * *

**A/N: **I love your ideas... The next profile is once again review-inspired. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Can I ask for examples though? I'm a bit slow with these things... Next profile?

Oh, and don't worry about plausibility when suggesting stuff... I love crazy and fun ideas. Just tell me what you want and why.. :P fanart/fanfic recommendations anyone?


	5. Profile 4

**A/N: **Ha! I updated within a week this time! For all your want of Sasuhina and Naruhina (seriously just a one vote difference between them, I think) none seem to be suggesting them for the next profile.. Is that saving the best for last?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Neji's Bingo Book**

-o

**Profile 4**

**Target: **Fuzzums

(Etiology:** Fuzz**_y + Supercili_**um**)

**Name: **Rock Lee

**A.K.A.: **The Nice Guy, Spider-eyes, Triple Brows, Hardworking Youth, Spandex-clad Wonderlad

**Appearance:** Attire consists of green jumpsuit with orange legwarmers and bandages around each hand

**Hair**: Black shiny bowl-cut hair

**Eyes**: Round black eyes. With three pronounced lashes on lower rim for each eye. With really fuzzy eyebrows.

**Skin Color:** Intermediate to Fair Skin Complexion

**Others: **Teeth are sparkly white

**Threat:** None. To consider reevaluation for promotion to 'Infinitesimal'

**Observations:**

Generally courteous and enthusiastic to everyone

Hardworking and determined

Has shown admiration for a female that is not Hinata-sama. Possibly forecloses formation of non-platonic intentions.

No noteworthy interactions with Hinata-sama outside work. (None that _he_ was able to note. Until recently)

Reevaluating possible overlooked details.

-o

Neji, with a hand stroking his chin thoughtfully, paced back and forth within the halls of the Hyuuga compound. He paid no heed to the curious looks shot to him by the occasional Hyuuga that crossed his path. He was… troubled. And the curious thing was that he was troubled because he was _not_ troubled.

His forehead furrowed as he thought back to the most recently added profile in his hitlis—er records. _Fuzzums... _To be honest, it felt strange to be giving his passionate teammate a profile—come on this is Lee for crying out loud! But he had given a toddler one, so what would prevent him from giving someone who was obviously more man (at least he thinks so, though he is dubious about this not because he doubts the _Fuzzums_'s gender or preference, more along the lines of _species_ really) _Fuzzums_ is harmless... Still he promised not to make any exceptions be it for neither age nor… eccentricities. Then there was the little scene he witnessed earlier. _What was the whispering about? Could there be something more to their acquaintanceship?_

Deeply absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice that he had ended up far from where he originally started his musings. Glancing around, he determined that he was already in the main house, right in front of Hanabi's room. It was by that time every night that Hinata would go to her sister's room to tuck her in and comb her hair, so he wasn't surprised to hear two voices come from the room. The lighthearted laughs and teasing the sisters engaged in put his troubled mind at ease. Finally deciding to give it a rest for the day, he moved to retire to his own room.

"So nee-chan –" Hanabi started with mischief in her tone. "—seeing anybody at last? Shinobi life is unpredictable so you better—what was it again?—ah… get some while you can, ne?"

Neji froze. Tiredness replaced with rapt attention immediately.

"Hanabi!" Neji did not need to use his Byakugan to determine that his cousin was blushing heavily because of her flustered voice. "Where do you learn these things?" He barely heard her mutter as if speaking more to herself.

"Well?" Hanabi drawled excitedly. "Come on Hinata-nee, you can't honestly tell me you haven't thought about getting it o—mmph?" Hinata was probably struggling to cover her sister's mouth at that point. Neji controlled his breath.

"H-hush! If father hears the words coming from you… To think you're praised for being polite and respectful…" Although the words were meant to reprimand the smile was very much apparent in her tone.

"Pfft… He will not. No one wanders around the halls outside our rooms except when we are summoned or when Neji-niisan checks on you." Neji couldn't tell by just judging their vague silhouettes on the sliding door but Hinata must have given Hanabi a look that said, '_He checks up on you too…'_ because she immediately brushed her off with, "Not as much as he does you. And not that I mind because it is a bit creepy... And just because I am polite to those old farts does not mean I have to like them and mean it."

Neji glared through the doors. Creepy? Him?

Neji's relationship with Hanabi was not as smooth and devoted as the one he shared with Hinata. It was no less caring but there was an underlying amount of tension. Hanabi, unlike Hinata, was a bit brazen and impish. She's used to getting what she wants and would go to almost any lengths to get it.

The stress in Neji's relationship with Hanabi centered largely on Hinata.

Hanabi had the biggest sister complex he had ever seen—though he doubted she was even aware of it. Sparks would start flying between them whenever they land themselves in situations where they had to _share_ Hinata's attention. Neji absolutely hates it when she gives him the _'I'm the legal sibling. Because we're blood related' _look by raising a neat brow at his direction whenever she deems that he needs to _back-off._ Consequently, Hanabi also can't stand it when he rushes to Hinata's side (or when Hinata rushes to his side) offering assistance, advice, and acting all overprotective playing the _'I'm the guardian. We are bound by destiny. And even if not I choose to protect Hinata-sama'_ card.

"He means well Hanabi and he cares genuinely about us. He's the best cousin that we could have ever hoped for."

_Ha! Hear that brat! He was the best! The Best!_ He crossed his arms over his chest allowing a little smug smile, almost as if directing it to his younger cousin.

"It's still creepy!" Hanabi said petulantly ending with a _'hmph'_ "And stop avoiding the question! And don't give me the busy excuse. Every one may have been busy the past two years for the recovery but it had started easing up some months ago." In a smugger tone, she added, "I know because the mission rosters are getting more inane, a lot of jounin are getting reinstated and even Neji-nii has had his recent share of spare time… a little too much in fact." She whispered the last part to herself although Neji was able to catch it.

"I'm not seeing anyone," Hinata said in a quiet voice. Neji felt that he could breathe a little easier after hearing her say that. He once again turned to leave.

"And what of your little trysts with bowl-cut junior?" The steely edge in Hanabi's voice almost made Neji proud. Almost. If he hadn't been having an absence seizure at the moment.

Hinata's sputtering did nothing but negate gravity's effect on Neji's brows.

"Ha! You are still meeting him secretly!" Hanabi did nothing to mask her disapproval. "Sister, you could do better! Think about your beautiful Hyuuga genes!"

"H-hanabi!" There was a sharp intake of breath. Hinata was probably hyperventilating. Not that he could tell. Heck he probably would have been hyperventilating as well. If he hadn't stopped breathing and wasn't as rigid as a statue.

"He's a good friend. Don't misunderstand Hanabi!" Hinata tried to rein in her disbelief and muttered softly, "You weren't even supposed to find that out…"

"Don't give me that look! It was a suspicious looking note… Sure it was addressed to you in code but I had to know if… It was for the safety of the clan! As heir you can't take those things lightly. It might have been sealed with traps… and…" Hanabi was obviously trying to come up with more excuses and Hinata was probably giving her a very stern look. Neji knew how guilt-inducing that look was. He shook his head with a sardonic smile. Hanabi was too possessive and overprotective really.

"Don't try to divert the topic! What's important is you're still meeting him in the mornings every now and then and you won't tell me why!"

"Hanabi…" Neji could picture his cousin's lips settling into a firm line by the strain in her voice. "I assure you it is nothing of great consequence. The reason I keep it secret is because I promised to. I neither deny nor affirm your assumptions because I know how crafty you are and how it's part of your attempt at finding out. Indulging you would be as good as breaking my promise."

"But just tell me you're not into him please. You deserve better!" Hanabi had nothing against Rock Lee. It wasn't that she thought he alone wasn't good enough for her sister because when it came right down to it, no one was. No one.

Hanabi was basically ensuring that her sister was not particularly interested in anyone. The equation in her head went like: No interest in anyone =More sisterly time and focus on Hanabi. Who could blame her for her attachment? The Hyuuga house was barren when it came to all feelings of warmth and affection. To her, Hinata was like cup of hot chocolate in a house full of flavorless popsicles (she would have gone with ice cubes but those didn't have sticks shoved up in places that would not be reached).

Hanabi just wanted her sister to deny any allusions to a possibly deeper involvement. Neji just wanted his cousin to laugh it off and drop the subject for its absurdity. Hinata just wanted to defend a friend from being affronted.

"Hanabi, do not judge Lee-kun like that. Lee-kun is a wonderful person and if anything he's the one who deserves better."

Hanabi groaned. Neji rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"But surely _you_ wouldn't consider dating him, _right?"_ Hanabi didn't really care if Rock Lee dated the queen of the twinkle fairies. Only if Hinata was interested in him in _that_ way.

Unfortunately, Hinata's own protective instincts chose to kick in at that precise moment. Because of how the general population's opinions and reactions to Lee and his bizarreness, she had interpreted her sister's insistent questioning as insinuations that no female would want to date her friend.

"Why not?" Hinata's tone was not insulted or angry, only confused. She had understood the question as referring to her as a representative of the female population. "Lee-kun, as I said, is a wonderful person. I happen to like him a lot. I have difficulty seeing—"

"Exactly! I knew something was wrong with your eyes! What? Fine, continue then."

"As I was saying… I have difficulty seeing why anyone would not want him. He has a lot of qualities that are good."

"As a lover?"

"Yeah, sure. He is kind, loyal, strong, and passionat—"

"Okay! La la la la! Look at the time! Sleepy sleepy time!" With an exaggerated yawn, Hanabi stretched and shoved her sister out the door.

Hinata blinked owlishly. _What was that about?_

-o

**Profie 4**

**Threat:** None. To consider reevaluation for promotion to 'Infinitesimal' –DEBATABLE

**Additional Notes:**

Interaction with Hinata-sama to undergo immediate supervision

-o

It was early morning and the sun has not yet decided to shine upon the grounds of the Hyuuga compound. Very few were awake and even if they were, they had not decided to leave the comforts of their beds just yet. Except for three people.

The first and youngest of the three, after hastily getting rid of her sister the night before, had woken up early for intentions yet unknown. She paced the length of her room, hands behind her back, occasionally pausing to pay careful attention to the sounds coming from outside.

The second person had just woken up from a contented sleep. It was to her knowledge that it was still too early and that people were still fast asleep by that time. She did her morning preparations and with as much discretion she could muster, started making her way outside of the compound, glancing askance once in a while to see if anyone had seen her.

The third person had been the earliest to wake from them all. He had left the sisters to their conversation as soon as the words _'I happen to like him a lot' _were mentioned. He sat on the floor of his room in a Zen position, eyes closed, breathing deeply, a little black notebook in front of him.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open. He pocketed his notebook and wasted no time in exiting the compound, only he didn't use the path that he normally does. He went out the windows instead of taking the doors. He leapt up the walls instead of using the gates. He was careful not to be seen by his pursued, who was acting quite suspicious with her sneaking about. His eyes narrowed.

-o

Neji followed Hinata as she made her way to the training grounds. She took to a lot of corners and ducked under a lot of obstacles, almost as if she was ensuring she wasn't being tailed. Occasionally she would activate her Byakugan. He kept his distance and discretion by blending in with the population to be inconspicuous—it also helped that Hinata wasn't looking for any particular pursuer and merely double checking. He had his own Byakugan activated and only when she deactivated hers, did he go to her destination.

Perched high in one of the many trees of the surrounding forest, Neji eyed the figure his cousin was approaching. _Fuzzums_ was busy stretching and counting enthusiastically to notice Hinata approach at first. Once he noticed her, he gave her one his usual enthusiastic greetings.

"Hinata-san! I am pleased that you have made it to our rendezvous! You are looking as youthful as always!" Lee finished his greeting with one of his signature 'nice guy' pose.

Hinata smiled and greeted back. "Good morning, Lee-kun."

"My blood burns with excitement at what we will accomplish today," Lee dashes towards Hinata and holds both her hands in his excitedly. Hinata, surprisingly, doesn't flinch or fluster. Neji forces his hand to still when it reflexively tries to throw the pencil it was holding. "Thank you so much for agreeing to partake in these secret training sessions with me Hinata-san!"

Hinata, with a patient smile on her face, assured Lee as he was crying waterfall tears that she did not mind helping him train at all.

"It is not nothing! You agreed to help me hone my skills against the Byakugan so I can finally defeat my respected rival and take him completely by surprise. You even agreed to keep it a secret! I must find a way to pay you back a hundred fold. If I cannot do that, I will perform a thousand pushups and—"

"Really, Lee-kun. It's okay. I'm nowhere near nii-san's level. So I'm improving my skills just as much with these sessions."

Neji sighed in relief. So it was just a secret training session. Hanabi had him worried for nothing. Still, his brows furrowed. He understood the part about _Fuzzums_ wanting to train against a Byakugan user. But the secrecy? Did defeating him still mean so much to Lee?

"Well—" _Fuzzums'_ uncharacteristic embarrassed tone drew Neji out of his reverie "—there is _that_ too." Lee scratched the back of his head and looked at the ground sheepishly.

Neji was sure he didn't like whatever _that_ was supposed to be.

_Fuzzums_ straightened his back and bowed respectfully towards Hinata. "I am once again under your care, Hinata-sensei!"

-o

**Profile 4**

**Notes:**

Target is surprisingly unpredictable.

Additional data needed.

-o

Mildly embarrassed at the gesture she was sure she didn't deserve, Hinata put a reassuring hand on Lee's shoulder after getting over her initial shock. "Really Lee-kun. I'm glad to be of help to my friend." She gave his shoulder a little squeeze to emphasize her point. "There's no need for all these. You would do the same for me," she said softly.

Lee glanced at his dear friend and recalled the day first time he had approached her to help him.

He had just finished a mission. It was a simple delivery mission, not really dangerous, given to their team more as a break than an actual assignment. During the mission, he had seen someone who could rival his Sakura-chan in terms of beauty (losing by only a hairsbreadth). In his excitement, he had proclaimed his adoration to the beauty but stating that sadly his heart still belonged to someone else (although he also added that he would have trouble deciding should she give her heart to him).

He had been rebuffed none-too-gently by other girls before but the girl then had been honest and nicer than the others in answering him. Perhaps that was the reason why he took her words to heart instead of not paying attention like he usually does.

She had said that although she wasn't too keen on physical attractiveness (in his somber mood he noticed that this was a subtle jibe at his appearance), she was not into overly enthusiastic men. She pointed out that it was hard for her to imagine anyone taking him seriously romantically (this was said half-jokingly but it did not make it less true to him). The girl was nice and sincere she even offered him advice, '_try a little subtlety, you know 'low-key'. It's hard to change personality but you should definitely do it,' _she had said. He did not hate her but her words dampened his mood considerably.

Tenten had told him not to let it get to him. He had asked her first to help him become more 'low-key' to which she told him that he was fine just the way he was. Lee trusted Tenten and was grateful for her words but although the words touched him for she had obviously meant them, they did not sway him.

It was coincidence that he ran into Hinata. She, in her soft voice, asked him if something was bothering him. His response was to kneel down in front of her and beg her for _special_ training. Surely Hinata Hyuuga was the most subtle person in all of Konoha, was his thought. Hinata after a few minutes of fidgeting (he had knelt in the middle of the street) asked him to explain and brought him to a less crowded area.

"_Tenten is right, though," she_ had said in a patient voice. He argued that Tenten and he had been through a lot together so it was natural that she appreciates his uniqueness.

"_I am asking this to improve myself. I want to be someone who does not drive people away with my… enthusiasm."_

"_I-I like your enthusiasm" _Although her tone was sincere, it did nothing to help Lee's mood.

"_What she said was truthful. I tend to get carried away with my emotions. Hinata-san, you are an expert at changing yourself for one you love. You are the only person I could ever hope to understand my worries and help me improve myself for others!"_ He looked at her with pleading eyes.

Hinata's eyes softened, _"You misunderstand Lee-kun." _His pleading eyes turned to shocked ones. "_In a way, I may have worked hard to change because I did not want to continue burdening those around me but I did not change to please them. It was all for myself."_

She chuckled lightly at his questioning glance. _"I am just selfish…" _She whispered more to herself but then turned to him. _"I changed because I wanted to change. It was for myself."_

He was about to argue but she held up her hand. _"and although it was for myself… I wanted my special person to recognize my growth. To recognize me…" _She puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder, albeit hesitantly._ "Lee-kun you do not have to change to suit what most think… because the people that matter most, like you the way you are."_

He stared at her long and hard. She had thought he didn't get it so she adds, _"Y-you already know all of that anyway. Why did you choose to work hard at Taijutsu, Lee-kun?"_

"_Of course! To prove to anyone that one can be a great ninja through hard work! I will become a great ninja! I will prove it to the wor—"_ He gapes. She smiles. _See, Lee-kun! You didn't do it for the world, did you.. You did it to show the world, right?_

"_Though… I think you're already a great ninja," _she said as she twiddled with her fingers, unused to voicing out her compliments.

Lee, with a light blush of embarrassment, realizes then that although Sakura was the most beautiful blossom in the leaf, he has perhaps encountered the rarest one. He beams at her.

"_Yosh! When can we start the special lessons on subtlety?"_

"_B-but" Did he not hear all that she just said?_

"_Do not misunderstand Hinata-san! The lessons are to improve my skills at sneaking during missions! It is to control my reflex to be over excited! I wish to improve myself for myself too!" _He winked at her.

Hinata laughs heartily and Lee decided that it was a really nice sound.

-o

Neji was curious. _Sensei?_

"Yosh! To show my appreciation for the special subtlety lessons, I have brought you a gift!"

Subtlety lessons? Neji has heard the story from Tenten. So _Fuzzums_ sought out his cousin's help, it would seem. Tenten had said that Lee was depressed about it one moment and then the next he was his enthusiastic self again treating the subtlety issue as one of his exercise regimen instead of a character flaw—as if the girl's comments never bothered him in the first place. He smiled knowingly. He had no doubt his cousin had a hand in his teammate's recovery.

Unfortunately, it mattered little that they were teammates. As of the moment, he was the target. He was _Fuzzums_.

"Tada!" _Fuzzums_ turned around and showed her his gift.

Genius was the artist who could capture the look of horror on his face.

There in _Fuzzum's _hand was a bright green spandex jumpsuit. Even Hinata flinched away, unnoticed, and tried to smile at him assuredly. There was a reason she preferred baggy clothes and the offending article of clothing stood against all those reasons.

"Like it? Gai-sensei said that it was the best gift I could give to a new sensei… Though I did not tell him who you are," he scratched his cheek absentmindedly. _Perhaps he should have_.

"T-thank you Lee-kun! You didn't have t-to. I-I like it…" It was true she did like it because it was his gift. That didn't mean she would want to wear it, though.

-o

**Profile 4**

**Notes:**

Target is offering Hinata-sama atrocious clothing.

Examining whether this is some sort of initiation in to _their_ circle

Initiating intervention

-o

Neji calculated possibilities inside his head. His current plan involved several kunai and a few senbon.

He hesitated, it was a gift. Should he really? It wasn't that bad was it?

Pictures of Hinata with a bowl cut while wearing the jumpsuit assaulted his mind.

He proceeded to attach an exploding tag to the set of kunai.

Neji took his aim, no longer caring that he would reveal his presence (he'd just retreat before they find out his identity). Before he could release, something unexpected happened.

-o

Hinata was about to take the jumpsuit when a rabid squirrel came out of nowhere and attacked the clothing. She yelped and withdrew herself. Lee let go of the clothing and let it fall to the ground. The squirrel immediately darted up a tree as soon as it landed.

"Well that was unexpected…" Lee moved to examine the jumpsuit when a branch—several branches that were suspiciously jagged and pointy—fell down from the trees. It was heavy enough that it rendered the piece of clothing unwearable.

"Hm… That was a very unfortunate set of events. No worries, Hinata-san! I have plenty of spare!"

"N-no!" Hinata blurted out then covered her mouth quickly. "Uh… It's fine." She took the jumpsuit, examined its gashes and holes. "This is fine… I'm not that comfortable in bright and fitting clothing so I wouldn't have worn it… but I'm glad that Lee-kun took time to get me a present so I would have kept it anyway…" She looked away shyly twiddling with the hem of her coat. "I can still fix it with a little sewing…"

"You should have said so from the start Hinata-san!" Lee admonished. "As I said, this was Gai-sensei's suggestion and I have a surplus of those anyway so I got you one."

Lee turned around to get something from his bag. "I brought these as well, in case you did not like the jumpsuit." He presented her with some white cloth that looked like bandages.

She took them with one hand as the other still held onto the ruined suit.

"They are made from the bark of an extremely rare tree. You would find it most useful since you are a frequent practitioner of taijutsu as well. It has very good absorptive properties and does little to be obtrusive. I hope you will find it most useful." Lee couldn't help but scratch the back of his neck as he ended with, "This one was my idea."

Hinata turned her appreciative glance from his gifts to his eyes and beamed at him. "Thank you Lee-kun! Can I keep them both?"

Lee stared wide-eyed at Hinata before recovering and exclaiming, "Of course! Yosh! Let us bask in our youthful spirits and train until we drop!"

-o

Neji did not like squirrels.

Neji did not like the squirrel that decided to climb his tree and attack him. He would have dealt with it easily if he hadn't been too busy being discreet. And wasn't holding onto several kunai with exploding tags attached to them. Luckily, the squirrel did not find him too interesting so it scurried off to the branch above him just as quickly, leaving him to deactivate the seals just in time.

He was barely aware of what happened to the jumpsuit but one thing he was sure of was that someone was behind all that. The squirrel was provoked, he based from its behavior. Activating his Byakugan, he was not at all surprised to see another figure hiding in the bushes. He doubted Hanabi knew he was there, because she paid him no heed, too absorbed in her sister and _Fuzzums_.

He did not like the idea of Hanabi interfering with his mission but he supposed they were on the same side on this one so he decided to let it be, just this once.

-o

In the middle of a couple of warm-up exercises they were doing, Lee whispered, "You know, Hinata-san—" He was whispering as a part of his training in subtlety under Hinata's instructions "—you should be more confident with how you look!"

Hinata thrust a palm forward and fought back a little blush.

"I noticed you said something about not being comfortable in other clothing. You said so yourself! You should not let what others think of you decide who you are! Believe in yourself! Feel free to wear any clothes you want!" Lee, still whispering and failing as his tone was getting a little louder, finished with a high kick.

"I-I guess…" She gave Lee a wobbly smile, "I do admire that about you, Lee-kun. Maybe I'm the one who needs lessons in confidence from you so I can be confident and vibrant as well," Another palm thrust this time a bit shaky, and she turned to face him.

Unable to keep his enthusiasm, he gave her his 'nice guy' pose and declared, "Done and done! First lesson of confidence: move out of one's shell! Hinata-san, it is time to shed the symbol of your insecurities! Take off your coat!"

Mortified, Hinata used her arms to cover herself. "W-what?" There was only enthusiasm and passion to help that burned in Lee's eyes, still Hinata never was comfortable without her jacket. It was like a security object.

Determined to improve but still unsure, she was about to reason out to him that maybe they could start slow by just unzipping it partially or something. Lee made a move towards her, presumably to help her remove the jacket. She was about to voice out her suggestion when

To her horror, two crazed animals attacked Lee. The rabid squirrel from before came flying at his face and a snake towards the back of his neck. What was up with the animals in this forest?

"I am happy that you like me, furry friends, but I am in the middle of something!"

The animals immediately left when Lee brushed them off. Only a few closed scratches from the squirrel. The snake on the other hand, managed to graze his neck. The snake's pattern was unremarkable so they were not sure if it was poisonous.

"No worries Hinata-san I will treat the wound immediately!" Unfortunately, no matter how Lee craned his neck and stretched out his tongue, he could not reach the wound.

-o

A snake? Really, she had to throw a snake at him? He wasn't proud of the squirrel but at least he did not make things worse.

Through his Byakugan, he saw Hanabi bite her lip. They both knew what the protocol was for snake wounds: Suck the venom to decrease the spread in the blood stream.

He saw the snake. It was nonvenomous and Hanabi knew this as well. The same could not be said for Hinata and _Fuzzums_ who were too shocked to recognize the snake. Protocol dictates the wound be treated immediately.

Neji massaged his temples.

-o

Hanabi was about to stop her sister and confess everything. She would no doubt be angry but Hanabi would rather have that than the alternative.

Just as Hinata was about to inspect the wound, however, Hanabi heard someone clear his throat not too far from them.

"Nii-san!" "Neji!" Hinata and Lee exclaimed in surprise.

"Hinata what are you doing?" Neji asked, his voice laced with just the right amount of suspicion.

"Lee-kun got bitten by a snake and—" faster than Hanabi could blink, Neji appeared behind Lee and proceeded to knock him unconscious.

"I will treat him." He had hoped that after he had said that, he could send Hinata away so he didn't have to treat anything. He would really rather not. Really. But she just stood there expectantly. He couldn't tell her how he knew the snake was not poisonous because he would risk exposing the fact that he had ben stal—supervising them. Ratting out Hanabi would produce the same effect if not just cause a lot of upset.

He closed his eyes and began the treatment. Shuddering every so often and spitting a whole lot more than he is sucking (or pretending to suck. Unfortunately there was no way around the lip-to-skin contact as Hinata was watching him keenly).

"I will take him to the hospital for anti-venom just in case," Neji hoped the spasms in his face would stop soon. Hinata looked relieved.

"What are you doing out so early anyway Hinata-sama?"

"T-training."

Neji nodded. He would have smiled but he had a strong compulsion to brush his mouth against tree bark. And brush his teeth. And gargle. He carried Lee and before he left stated, "This never happened."

Hinata nodded. She thinks it's because her cousin is embarrassed to let his teammate know how much he cares.

Hanabi gulped.

The last bit was, in reality, directed to her as he turned towards her bush and glared with Byakugan activated. Hanabi nodded nervously.

They never talk of the incident again.

-o

**Profile 4**

**Threat:** (None. To consider reevaluation for promotion to 'Infinitesimal' –DEBATABLE)

A good potential to turn **High**

**Notes:**

To continue observations.

To examine more closely because of surprising compatibility of character with Hinata-sama

**Very Important Reminder:**

Avoid harming targets. (at least/especially in Hinata-sama's presence)

-o

**A/N:** Neji learns a valuable lesson...

It would seem that stalking is a Hyuuga clan specialty. I personally love the portmanteau that is Lee's code name.

Sasuhina and Naruhina are the most in demand.. I'm not sure what to think about that. :D Well I already have something in mind for both their profiles though. There's a poll in my profile page in case you want to vote for a main pair.. or just leave a review or both.

I have no idea who to work on next since I'm already done with Lee (he won the last vote, right after Shikamaru) Suggesting characters already done is fine but they won't be back until after the fifth profile... or something...

As you can see, my bias is whoever I am writing at the moment so main pairing could still be anyone... Sadly, dead people remain dead but HidanHina **might** be possible. sort of.

I don't have a beta (yet) so a little help with the grammar is much appreciated.

Thanks for the R&R!


End file.
